Maribel Miller
Maribel Miller was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 6th place. Personality Maribel was very quiet and shy, and was often homesick during her stay throughout the competition. She was also generally unnoticed as well, due to never standing out as the worst or the best. Season 2 Episode 1 During the intro, Maribel was one of the three chefs shown to be competing.T he twelve contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen on a bus and were greeted by Jean-Philippe. They celebrated with some champagne glasses, got to know each other, and had a first look at the restaurant. Afterwards, Ramsay walked through the hallway, opened the dining room doors, and greeted the contestants by introducing himself and announcing that only one of them was going to win the competition. The only way that person would win though was to impress him, and asked all of them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Maribel was the fifth person to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her Argentine plantain soup. Ramsay spat it out as he found it garlicky, hot, and compared the presentation to baby vomit. She deemed it an embarrassment, but also called Ramsay a wimp for not liking the spices. After the challenge, she was placed in the red team because Ramsay declared that for the first time ever, the teams are divided by gender, men in the blue team, women in the red team. During dinner service, Maribel was on the dessert station. When the first ticket arrived, she helped Polly who was already struggling on appetizers. When she saw Virginia struggle on meat, she wished she was on meat instead, and wondered why Ramsay had her standing around like a smuck. Three hours into service, Ramsay shut down the service after some customers shouted "I want my food!" all over the dining room. The red team lost the dinner service, and Heather was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, she expressed anger as she was not given an opportunity to cook. Although being considered by Heather, she was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next morning, after only two hours of sleep, the contestants were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann playing cowbells at 5:24 AM. They were told to go outside immediately, and once outside at the loading area, Ramsay recalled how the previous service was embarrassing. Afterwards, Ramsay wanted them to have a good idea on how much food they wasted last night as a restaurant would never survive with a lot of waste. To get his point across, Ramsay ordered the chefs to jump into the dumpsters and pull out all the garbage from last night.After that, Ramsay told the contestants that he did not want another large amount of waste in the competition ever again. Now that the chefs understood the lesson, Ramsay ordered them to clean up because they stunk. During the Perfect Steak Cut Challenge, Maribel was the final person from the red team to have her attempts judged, and she got three accepted. When she saw Tom's steaks get accepted, she became fearful. The red team won the challenge 12-11, and they were rewarded with a helicopter ride to The Saddle Peak Lodge to have lunch with Ramsay. During the reward, she was shocked about Ramsay’s friendlier personality. During dinner service, Maribel was on the appetizer station. 45 minutes into service, Heather helped her to get appetizers out, and even when the former was suffering from a burn, Heather still directed her. After Heather left to the hospital, she dropped some spaghetti to the floor, and Ramsay told her to get a restaurant with only one table in it, because with more, she would be fucked. Three hours into service, despite the red team rallying to get the main courses out, Ramsay made her and her team stand in front of the pass to have a look in the dining room. When almost every customer left, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Maribel was shocked about Gabe's unexpected elimination, and thought that Tom would have been eliminated over him, referring to him as fat fuck. During the Relay Challenge, Maribel was the third on her team to go. During her first 15 seconds relay, Rachel failed to tell her the third dish was the tortellini, so she never worked on it, and was working only on the chicken and salmon. She tried to find out what was the third dish herself, but never succeeded. During the final relay, she never told Sara what was the third entrée, which were the tortellini. After seeing the blue team's three dishes over their two, she felt felt bad that she screwed up by not hearing the third item. The red team eventually won the challenge 2-1, and were awarded a day on a yacht with Ramsay. When the women left to go change, she felt a lot of weight lifted off her shoulders. The next day, the women were waiting on Maribel, as she started to feel homesick as she missed her daughter and husband. While trying to focus by prepping her station, she cried and Heather tried to comfort her as they needed her to stay strong. During dinner service, she was on the meat station. Two hours into service, the red team served many entrées out, with the lamb Wellingtons being the most popular item. However, that put more pressure on her, and when she declared she only had six Wellingtons when eight were on order, Heather got dismay. She was forced to tell Ramsay about the situation, and he told her to get lamb and pastry to make some fresh Wellingtons. But, when he called her fucking useless, she sarcastically said she loved him too. Afterwards, Jean-Philippe came to the kitchen to tell Ramsay that one of the red tables was about to walk out. When Ramsay informed the women, she declared she needed seven minutes, and the table reluctantly agreed. Then, she sent up raw Wellingtons that were supposed to be rare, and Ramsay told her to get them in the oven. After getting screamed at multiple times, she was starting to tune out Ramsay as the table continued to grew restless. Later, the lady from the "walking out" table came to the kitchen to speak to Ramsay, she told them her Wellington was coming in 45 seconds, and the countdown began. Unfortunately, the Wellingtons she brought were undercooked, and because of that, the table walked out. After seeing that, Ramsay accused her of giving up and not caring, and decided to shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay reminded Maribel that she was the cause of her team not completing their tickets, which she was aware of. Despite that, the red team won the dinner service. Episode 4 The next morning, Maribel and the red team said goodbye to Heather, who was just transferred to the blue team. After a trip to Los Angeles where the contestants went to Pink's Hot Dogs, they got back at the restaurant to prep the kitchen for the first lunch service of Hell's Kitchen. During the Lunch Service Challenge, at one point, Maribel came to help Sara, who was struggling on the pizza station, along with Rachel. It was not appreciated by Sara as she felt she does not need help. Despite this, the team finished all their tickets in time, and celebrated along with the children in the dining room. However, the red team lost the challenge as their food was rated 9,84 out of 10, compared to the blue team's 9,85. They were punished by cleaning the messy dining room after the children left. During prep, the red kitchen was too silent because of the animosity between Rachel and Sara. During dinner service, Maribel was on the garnish station. The team was about to complete their first entrées, but her mashed potatoes were overcooked and looked like glue. Ramsay asked her to make some fresh ones, and told her if it was the last thing to eat in the country, he would rather starve. While Rachel was gone to get ice at the supermarket, she, along with Virginia and Sara, succeeded to send out many entrées, and she acknowledged that Rachel gone made the kitchen run smoother as Ramsay was not constantly yelling at them. After a lot of frustration in both kitchens and only half of the dining room served, Ramsay pulled the red team aside telling them "Fuck the lot of you!". He declared both teams losers, and told them to nominate one member each for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination, although being considered by Virginia. Episode 5 The next morning, Maribel tasted some fine-dining dishes, which included caviar, cheese fondue, pâté, and chicken kebab. After a few minutes, Ramsay revealed all those dishes were fake, and introduced the Blind Taste Test. During the challenge, she scored 2 points for her team by identifying potato and seared tuna. Her team eventually won the challenge 7-6, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide. However, the reward was spoiled by Sara's "gas blowing". When she came back from the reward, it did not take her too long to feel home-sick again, as she was missing her daughter and husband very much. During prep, the red team was very confident, and did not seem to have much animosity going on. During dinner service, Maribel was on the appetizer station. When a starter came back in the kitchen for having a hair on the plate, she admitted she has black hair, but Ramsay did not care what color it was. After three hours, Ramsay shut down both kitchens because of Rachel's problems on the meat station. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay reminded the hair incident, and said she made a stupid mistake by admitting she has black hair. Her team lost the dinner service, and Virginia was named "Best of the Worst". Maribel was Virginia's second nominee for elimination, with Rachel being the first. She survived elimination. Episode 6 Following Rachel's elimination, Maribel talked with Heather, who was already crying and missing her. Heather said she did not think this would happen, but Maribel understood it as she wanted her to be eliminated. She did not care about it, saying Heather could say whatever she wants. The next morning, Maribel woke up, along with the other contestants, by Sous Chef Scott and Maryann, who were holding megaphones, shouting all over the dorms, and telling them to get outside immediately with their jackets on. They were taken to the Grand Central Public Market in Los Angeles, where Ramsay explained the Three Course Meal Challenge. During the shopping part, Virginia assumed the leadership roles for her team, much to her annoyance and Sara's, as both of them felt she did not has what it takes. During the cooking part, she did not feel her two teammates had confidence in her. During the judging, Maribel was the last of her team to go, and served a strawberry short cake as a dessert, and received praise from Ramsay for the taste, but he said it could be more inspirational. Her team won the challenge, and were rewarded with a day of sunbathing on the patio, and a night out, in Hollywood, with Ramsay, at three different restaurants. The first restaurant they went was Providence, before going to Nick & Stef's Steakhouse. Arrived there, Virginia annoyed her and Sara for not being able to properly ask a question to the owner of the restaurant. The last restaurant they went to is unknown. Before dinner service, both teams were asked to come up with their own menus. During the making of the menu, Maribel was completely ignored by Sara and Virginia. During prep, Maribel was moving slowly because of her lack of contributions on her team's menu. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station. When Virginia was struggling with her sashimi, she reached over and helped her. It worked, but they were way behind as it had been an hour into service. Much later, a lukewarm salmon returned to the pass because of her, and Ramsay said he could not believe the first thing she touched all night went out poorly. Because of the red team continued struggle, Ramsay ordered the blue team, who has just finished their service, to take the red kitchen over to finish service for them, before he left the kitchen. Her team was declared the losers big time, and Ramsay asked each member of the team to nominate one person for elimination. At elimination, Ramsay changed his mind and nominated all three members of the red team. Maribel was eliminated for her lack of leadership, and the fact she did not accomplished anything during service. Before she left, Ramsay praised her for her attitude and hard work. During her exit interview, she admitted that trying to a team player compared to Sara and Virginia was her weakness, and that her husband and daughter would be proud of her for being herself throughout the competition. Ramsay's comment: "I'm trying to find someone that deserves a restaurant. Now to run that restaurant properly, you need a leader, and Maribel clearly can't lead a section, let alone a kitchen." Nomination history Trivia *She is the last person of that season eliminated before the black jackets were given. *She is the first contestant to be eliminated in an instance when the whole team was called forward by Ramsay. *She did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Giacomo took her place. *After her appearance on the show, she became a novelty cake decorator at Nibbles Cakes, in Delaware, and is still working there today. Quotes *"I love you too, man... I love you too." *(After elimination) “You know, Sara and Virginia were just out for themselves. I’m here trying to work as a team. I think that was my weakness. I was myself throughout the process, my husband will see that, and he’ll be proud of me, and my daughter will be, too, and that's all that counts to me.” Category:Chef Category:Season 2 Category:New Yorkers Category:6th Place